


Day Twenty Eight:  Hospital Visits

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, because Marinette is a good role model for fashion industry, because hospital visits are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well…  I didn’t think a hospital visit would make for a good date,” Marinette admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Eight:  Hospital Visits

“Where are we going?” Marinette asked from her boyfriend’s back.  After she had insisted that they ought to go outside to balance out all the movie and show watching, Chat had gotten some idea for a date night in his head and had not let up on the idea or even told her the specifics of what it would entail. 

She was simply grateful she could wear her normal flower-print shirt and pink capris.

“It’s a su- _prrr­_ -ise, Princess!” Chat said.  She could _hear_ his grin over the wind whistling in her ears.  “I know someone who’s going to be _paw_ sitively excited to meet you!”

“You’re not taking me to meet your parents or anything, right?” she asked.  His laughter echoed into the night.

* * *

 

“Welcome, Chat Noir,” the receptionist said, a kind look on her face.  She turned to Marinette and gave the girl a friendly nod of the head which was returned.  “Are you here for Louis?”

“Chat…”

“Yup!  I even brought a friend to help him feel better.  And he’s going to love her,” he announced.  The receptionist cracked a smile before returning to her papers.

“All right, just be sure to leave by midnight.  Louis needs his rest.”

“Chat…”

“You got it, ma’am,” he answered, a big smile on his face.  Marinette, however, kept looking around.  For their date, he had brought her to a hospital?  What, were they visiting sick kids?

“Shouldn’t you be doing this sort of thing with Ladybug?” she asked as she followed Chat down the hallway.  “She’d do a much better job cheering up sick kids than me.  I usually need Alya’s help to look after normal and healthy kids.”

“A lot of kids look up to Ladybug because she’s their hero, but this one in particular is going to like you better, I can guarantee it,” Chat said.  Before Marinette could ask what he meant by that, they reached what appeared to be their destination.  Well, Chat opening the door and walking right in as though he owned the place was pretty indicative that it was their destination.  “Louis!”

“Chat Noir!”

Marinette peeked inside to see Chat bounding up to the hospital bed and wrapping the occupant up with a hug.  Small dark arms returned the hug with as much force as they could muster.

“You’re back!” the little boy said from the bed when the two broke.  Marinette took his appearance in.  Despite his medicinal surroundings, he looked like a perfectly healthy little boy.  His skin was dark and rich and his brown eyes were alight with life.  He was, however, donned in a hospital gown.

“So are you,” Chat said, bopping the nose of the kid.  Louis scrunched up his nose.  “Take another fall?”

“Yeah, but I should be good in another few days,” he said.  “Though I don’t think mom’ll let me anywhere near the stairs for a while.”

“Well, it’s her job to keep you safe, little cat,” Chat returned.  Louis laughed.

“I guess so.  Hey, who’s this?”  the boy asked.  Marinette waved politely and Louis waved back before turning to Chat.  His curiosity was to the brim and Marinette watched as Chat’s expression seemed reminiscent of someone who had just become the bearer of great news.

“You remember that friend I told you about?” Chat asked.  Louis thought for a moment.

“The beats dude?  I thought he was a dude?”

“He is, so that’s not who I brought today.  I’ll give you a hint,” Chat said before pointing over to the drawer next to the boy.  Louis’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you mean—really?!”

“Yup,” said Chat.  Marinette thought he looked entirely too pleased with himself.  Louis turned to look at her with wide eyes and bated breath and the girl could not help but wonder what on earth Chat had said about her.  What kind of hint was that?  What did he expect from her?  Louis shifted his legs on the bed and patted the newly emptied space for her to come and join them.  Chat smiled encouragingly.

“Chat told me you make your own clothes?  Did you make your jacket?” Louis asked.  Marinette blinked.

“Um…  yeah, actually,” she answered.  She looked to Chat, confused.  He merely smiled.

“Wow,” Louis breathed.  He looked for a moment more before reaching over to the drawer Chat had pointed out earlier.  The boy jerked it open and withdrew several loose leaf papers, a few even falling onto the hospital floor.  Seeing as they were close to her, Marinette picked the papers off the ground and straightened them out for—

“Wait a minute…  is this a waistcoat?” she asked, looking at the design before her.  It was simple, yet the seams themselves appeared to weave themselves into a very pretty design.  It was quite impressive for an eight-year-old.

“Y-yeah!  Chat Noir said you’re really good with designing and making things and he told me that you even make your own _clothes_ that you _wear_ every _day_ , so…uh…  could you…um?” Louis tittered and stalled for a moment, holding the rest of his papers—at least ten different papers from what Marinette could see alone—close to his chest.

Marinette blinked, her cheeks flushing from the praise Chat had been giving her to this young boy.  “You…want to design when you’re older?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Louis breathed.  “I-I mean, guys can design clothes, too!  Look at Gabriel Agreste!  But C-Chat said you were really good so…um…  could you…uh… couldyoulookatmydesignsplease?”

“What?  I’m not even…  I don’t…”

“Please, _Purr-_ incess?  Every new artist needs a bit of help from a sempai,” Chat chimed in, winking for added emphasis.  Marinette, feeling slightly more in her element now that he had actually contributed, rolled her eyes before smiling kindly at Louis.

“As long as you don’t call me that, I’ll be more than happy to look over your designs,” Marinette said.

“Um… which one?  Princess or sempai?”

“Either.”

“Oh.  What should I call you, then?”

“Just Marinette.”

“Oh.  Okay, then.  Could you…?”

“Sure.  I really like what you did with the seam on this waistcoat, by the way…”

* * *

 

Midnight came so quickly for the bonding artists and Louis was obviously disappointed to see the two of them go.  The young girl gave the patient a big hug and left with some encouraging words on his works.  Chat gave Louis another big hug and promised he would come by again soon.  The two then left the boy to his rest.

“Well…  I didn’t think a hospital visit would make for a good date,” Marinette admitted.  “And we barely talked…but I’m glad we came.”

“Me too, Princess,” Chat said with a smile.  He offered his back to Marinette, which she gladly took for their journey home.  “Me too.”


End file.
